


《相思知不知》 3

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海





	《相思知不知》 3

“啊？”

李东海无措的望着李赫宰，他清楚自己比普通人略微迟钝一点，但他把这人的话在脑子里反复咀嚼了好几遍却还是不明白他在说什么。

“先生，你是不是……”

“闭嘴。”他沉声打断李东海的话，眼里是说不出的厌恶：“别用这两个字称呼我。”

男人眼里明晃晃的讨厌让李东海后退半步，他嘴唇动动说不出话，心想自己真是嘴笨，说什么都惹人厌烦。

他结结巴巴的问：“那……我要怎么称呼你？”

李赫宰烦躁的将手指插入头发内，脸上的表情很是不耐。

“李东海你这样有意思吗？”

李东海迷迷糊糊的，不太灵光的脑袋第一时间想的是他怎么知道我叫什么？

“怎么，找到下家了所以翻脸不认人？”

李赫宰说的恶毒，他僵硬的站在他面前，借着灯光李东海看见他时明时暗的瞳孔和锋利的侧脸，墨一般的眼眸里是他无论如何都读不懂的深意。

李东海来不及张口就听见男人口气冰冷的对他说：“其实你没必要这样——”

“在别人面前眉来眼去，在我面前又故作清高。”

故作清高……

李东海慢慢张大双眼，即使再蠢再迟钝也听出来男人是什么意思。

他拘谨的收起肩膀，愣愣的盯着李赫宰的鞋尖，虽然懂李赫宰指的是什么事依旧小声的解释：“不是的，我没有。”

“没有什么？”他紧接着问，像是急于从李东海嘴里得到什么答案：“那个男人是谁？”

李东海不确定李赫宰说的是谁，想了一会儿才猜测应该是申东熙。

“他是我的老板，我在他的店里上班。”

“所以跟他打成一片就为了多拿点钱是吗？”

李东海能感受到李赫宰满满的恶意，他低下头不吭声，其实他并不活泼也不是聒噪的人，相反的，他很擅长沉默，只要不说话就没有人会为难他。

李东海两手拎着垃圾袋站在李赫宰面前，头越来越低快要埋到胸前，他有些害怕，眼前的状况是他从来没有遇到过也不知该如何应付的，他每天接触的人不多，没有人刁难他或是故意欺负他，而男人带给他一种快要窒息的压迫感，胸口又开始隐隐作痛，那种痛一跳一跳的传到太阳穴，他难受的皱起眉头。

“先生，我们是不是认识？”长时间的安静让他不安，他忍不住小心的问。

李赫宰的脸色铁青，他盯着李东海咬牙切齿道：

“装不认识我？这就是你的新手段？李东海你……”

“不是不是！先生，不是这样的……”李东海连忙摇头解释：“几年前我出过一场意外，忘掉了很多事情。”

“你说什么？”李赫宰眯起眼睛，冷峻的脸上出现一丝破裂，再看向李东海的视线十分怀疑。

“我……我没有骗你，我忘掉了很多事情。”

“如果，如果我们曾经认识……真的对不起！我不是故意忘记你的。”

空气陷入尴尬的沉默中，男人双唇紧闭表情隐藏在阴影里，李东海能说的都说了，再不知道两人之间还有什么牵扯，想起来自己出来有一会儿了，他犹犹豫豫的想绕开男人走掉，刚动了下李赫宰长腿一伸再次挡在他面前。

“你伤了豆奶。”李东海听见对方淡淡的声音，抬起头，男人又是一副面无表情的模样。

“对不起，我向您道歉……”李东海心生愧疚放低姿态，始终在李赫宰面前低垂着头不敢看他。

“向我道歉有什么用，你应该对豆奶好好道歉才对。”

“那我……”

李赫宰抓住李东海的手腕，语气是不容置疑的强硬：“跟我走。”

“诶？”李东海一惊，手中的垃圾掉在了地上。

“去哪？东熙哥还在等我……”

“去你该去的地方。”李赫宰听到他人的名字就烦躁不已，他面色阴沉，手腕的力气大的吓人：“不是要道歉吗？跟我回去好好道歉。”

“我……我不能走！”他用眼神哀求李赫宰：“是我不对，我伤了你儿子，但能不能……我不能去其他地方。”

李东海是真的怕了，男人像是要不择手段把他掳走一样，他不断后退，李赫宰却直接揽住了他的后颈。

“我没有追究你的责任你应该感谢我。”李赫宰语气一变改变了注意，微凉的指腹在李东海的脖子上轻轻摩挲。

“不愿正式道歉，总该请我回家坐坐吧？”

李东海“啊”了一声十分为难，思考了好久才勉强答应了李赫宰的提议，反正目前的状况他应付不来，让金希澈出面解决或许会好一点。

申东熙等了半天不见李东海回来，他有些不放心干脆提早关门出去找李东海。夜色下，只见垃圾从袋子里飞出来散落一地，而李东海不见踪影。

回家的路上李东海频频回头，身后灼热的视线太过直接霸道，他无法忽略浑身上下都不自在，李赫宰跟在他身后双手插兜闭口不言，李东海却觉得一不留神他就会扑上来掐住自己。

“你就住在这儿？”李赫宰冷不丁冒出一句话。

“呃……是的呀。”

“六年？”

“不是不是，我们去年才搬来这里。”

李赫宰再次沉默，李东海本就不善交谈，两人之间顿时只剩下尴尬和诡异，李东海掏出钥匙，正要开门，身后响起李赫宰低沉暗哑的声音。

“李东海，你真的……忘记我了吗？”

李东海身形一顿，看向李赫宰的目光只有茫然和疑惑，上次那种道不清的恍惚再次袭来，他按下脑袋里的那股不适，急忙想解释、想安抚李赫宰的情绪，他生怕眼前的人再次用难听的话或是厌烦的表情对待他。

“我……”

“算了，开门吧。”有人在黑暗中落下一道叹息，轻的没有传到李东海的耳朵里。

金希澈躺在沙发上看手机，听见关门声头也不抬训他：“李东海你上哪野去了？东熙跟我说你倒垃圾把自己倒不见了？”

李东海吞了吞口水，他从来没有带陌生人回过家，要是他告诉金希澈他撞倒人家的小孩上门讨要说法来了，自己是不是又该骂了，他不安的搅动手指闭紧嘴巴不说话。

“啧，又装哑巴，你……”金希澈不耐烦的翻身做起，在看到李东海身后的李赫宰时，顿时宛如五雷轰顶失去了所有话语。

李赫宰一点也不惊讶，像是早就知道金希澈在这，他表面看上去神色如常，捏紧的双拳却暴露出他拼命压抑的愤怒。

“真是好久不见了，金希澈。”

“一藏就是六年，李东海的味道可还让你满意？”

李赫宰嘴角带笑，眼神冰冷到毫无温度，这一刻，他只想将眼前的金希澈撕个粉碎。

狭窄的客厅因为第三个人的出现变得拥挤，李赫宰丢下一句话便在屋子里转悠起来，他打量完几步便可走完的客厅，对两人发出嘲笑：

“真是让我大开眼界，你居然愿意屈居在这儿起早贪黑的给人当保姆。”

“李东海究竟给你下了什么蛊？”

金希澈沉下表情，对李东海低声道：“李东海你进屋。”

“可是他说……”

“你连我的话都不听了？！”他高声呵斥，严厉的样子让李东海觉得陌生。

到底李东海还是相信金希澈，他看了看两人老实的闭上嘴走进卧室，李赫宰不阻拦，他站在金希澈面前，确定卧室门关上才哼笑一声鄙夷道：

“可以啊金希澈，已经把人训得这么听话了。”

金希澈也抬起下巴冲他笑：“可不是吗，李公子嫉妒了？不过也是，毕竟不管是从前还是以后，你都无法拥有一个乖巧的李东海。”

“哦抱歉，我忘记你现在已经不是李公子了，或许我该称呼你为……李总？”

李赫宰听完这话脸色阴沉到可以滴出水，他极力克制住暴躁腮帮子隐隐鼓动着，眼里射出的狠厉早已要将金希澈射穿。

他低笑一声，满不在乎道：“不过是一个称呼而已，况且这个位置迟早都是我的。”

金希澈耸耸肩：“那就恭喜李总了，不过这么晚李总是不是该回家了，家里还有人在等你呢。”

李赫宰知道他别有所指，可他压根就不在乎。

“我想去哪没人能管得了，想把人带走也一定不会空手而归。”

金希澈从见到李赫宰后就一直绷紧神经不敢松懈，他知道李赫宰是什么样的人，他就像一头隐藏在暗处的猎豹，敌人稍有不慎就会被咬住脖颈。他有些着急，他知道李赫宰出现在这就是为了李东海，这人从不讲理，硬拼他根本拼不过李赫宰。

李赫宰没有耐心跟他兜圈子，开门见山道：“我要带走李东海。”

“不可能。”

“这不是征询你的意见，我只是好心通知你一声，你以为自己能拦得住我？”

他势在必得，看向金希澈的眼中带有可怜的怜悯：“离开了金家……你拿什么跟我抢人？”

“抢？认不清的是你，李东海从来就不爱你，他从头到尾都不属于你。”金希澈满是不屑，直白的话语直接戳到李赫宰的痛处。

打击到李赫宰让他心中大快，他嘴巴不停，诚心要让李赫宰发狂：“他视你为豺狼虎豹，避你如蛇蝎……你觉得他爱你吗？别不要脸了李赫宰。”

李赫宰再也不笑了，金希澈的话直接戳中他内心最深处的痛苦，耗尽了他最后一丝和善的伪装，他表情突变，眼中是毫无生气的无情和冰冷，咧咧嘴角，他对金希澈露出阴冷的微笑，一字一句残忍道：

“你都自顾不暇了还有心情管别人的家事……金希澈，这是你逼我的。”

金希澈没有意识到李赫宰话中的深意，依旧嘴巴不饶人道：“家事，你和李东海之间算哪门子的家事。”

李赫宰后退两步拉开两人之间的距离，身后的日光灯将他脸上投下一块阴影，他不理会金希澈的讥讽，缓缓开口问道：

“这次来我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，都是关于你的，想先听哪个？”

金希澈警觉起来，心中升起淡淡的不安，直觉让他把所有坏事预想了一遍，看着李赫宰好整以暇的样子，他蹙眉迟疑道：“坏消息。”

“伯母中风住院了，就在昨天晚上。”

金希澈顿时全身僵硬陷入呆滞状态，他腿一软扶住身后的餐桌，过了好久才脸色苍白的念叨：“不可能……你在说什么啊，我妈她……”

李赫宰像是没看见金希澈的震惊还在继续道：“是啊，事情来的太过突然。”

“都怪我，如果我知道伯母近几年身体抱恙，就应该把撤资的事往后推推……”

他叹了口气，语气满是遗憾和惋惜：“不然也不至于刺激到老人家，气得她现在还躺在重症监护没能醒来。”

金希澈瞪大眼睛，瞬间明白了李赫宰的意思，他的后背冒出一层冷汗，双手握拳手臂暴起青筋，他没想到李赫宰能如此心狠手辣，多年未见，这个人比过去更危险更无情。

“李赫宰你疯了！”

“我早就疯了。”

他面无表情，说的决绝又残忍：“怎么，还不回家？你再不孝……也该在亲妈的葬礼上露个脸吧。”

“李赫宰！”金希澈双目猩红，冲上去揪住李赫宰的衬衣，两手不可抑制的微微颤抖：“你……撤资对你有什么好处，两败俱伤的局面就是你想看到的？”

“呵……”李赫宰笑了，幽深的眼底聚集着不顾一切的疯狂：“两败俱伤？怎么会呢，不过是利用一点小手段逼你离开李东海 ，至于好处……我马上就能拥有了。”

他慢条斯理的从金希澈手中抽出自己的衣领，金希澈神情仓惶，颓然的垂下手冷汗从额角滴下，是他大意了，他没料到李赫宰会对公司下手，再怎么样这只是他们几人的私事，李赫宰竟然用家族的势利压迫他威胁他。

李赫宰是在逼他做选择，一边是亲生母亲一边是李东海，难道要他带着李东海一起回去？这岂不是更着了李赫宰的道？那个城市就是李赫宰设下的巨大陷阱，只等着他跟李东海往下跳。

李赫宰见他犹豫不决，再次开口幽幽道：

“别太伤心了，我这儿还有一个好消息没有告诉你。”

金希澈已经听不进他说了些什么，他现在满心都是该如何摆脱李赫宰带着李东海逃离这里。

“知道你在这儿我很开心，开心到都忘记把消息通知给朴特助了。”

“他要是知道你在这里，一定会立刻赶过来吧，你们俩在一起那么久，他可不放心让你在外面受苦。”

金希澈一震，失神的目光终于找回焦点，他沉默着来到李赫宰面前，下一秒二话不说狠狠一拳挥在了那人脸上。

李东海其实一直在房间里偷听外面讲话，但隔着一道门听得断断续续并不真切，他机械的啃咬着自己的手指甲，在听到门外一声暴喝后飞快打开门兔子一样窜了出去。

门外的场景令他大吃一惊，李赫宰躺在地上脸色阴冷，而金希澈凶狠地骑在他身上抬手就要揍他。

“金希澈！”李东海吓了一跳，扑上去抱住金希澈的腰往后拖，他不知道发生了什么，脑袋里第一时间闪过李赫宰可能会伤害他哥的念头，虽说是金希澈单方面动手李赫宰甚至没碰金希澈，但那个男人看上去就很可怖，他甚至觉得光是靠近李赫宰身体就忍不住打颤。

“松手！你他妈……”金希澈骂骂咧咧，心说李东海果然是没浪费吃进去的饭，劲儿怎么这么大，不帮他按住李赫宰就算了还拉开他？

李东海哼哧哼哧把金希澈拉起来然后只身挡在他面前，两手护住身后的男人却不敢直视李赫宰的眼睛。

李赫宰整理衣服的手指一顿，李东海在他面前何时是这种胆怯的样子，可即使害怕他还要保护金希澈，他心里一痛，盯紧两人的眼神更加凶狠。

“李东海，我再说一遍，跟我走。”

李东海眼神飘忽，嘴唇蠕动半天才小声说了句：“……金希澈在哪我就在哪。”

“他为了你连自己亲妈都不要了，你还能心安理得的待在他身边？”

金希澈想去捂住李东海的耳朵已经来不及了，李东海后背一僵，眼里写满了茫然。

“妈妈？”他回过身握住金希澈的手紧张又慌乱道：“哥你……你有妈妈？你不是说自己没有家人吗？”

李赫宰在身后嗤笑，金希澈大脑一阵眩晕，心道：完了，全完了。

他焦急对李东海解释：“那是因为……东海你别听他瞎说，我们离开这里我再慢慢对你讲。”

李赫宰不给他机会，他扳过李东海的肩膀把人拉到自己身边，一字一句要让李东海听清楚。

“你信赖的金希澈是个彻头彻尾的骗子，他放弃家产对家事置之不理，抛弃父母照顾你这个与他非亲非故的外人，还有他的男朋友……”

“他男朋友六年来不眠不休给他家打工等他回家，而他在千里之外跟你同吃同住纠缠不清。”

他眼里的恨意越来越浓烈，没有收敛手下的力气，把李东海捏的低声呼痛。

李东海不敢相信李赫宰口中所说的事实，怎么会这样呢，金希澈为什么会骗他？他不知道，他真的不知道，如果他知道金希澈有家人有爱人，他怎么可能一直赖在金希澈身边拖累他，厚着脸皮让人家照顾自己……而金希澈，他又怎会抛家舍业只为了李赫宰口中“非亲非故”的自己呢？

“不是的……金希澈不会骗我，他是对我最好的人……”

“是啊！他被你迷到母亲躺在病床上都不愿意回去！”李赫宰一手捏起李东海的下巴，眯起眼睛嫉恨道：

“李东海，你可真是下贱又自私，你想看到金希澈为你家破人亡才满意是吗？”

李赫宰每说一句李东海的脸色便苍白一分，他的每一个字都敲打在李东海的心尖上，严重的字眼让李东海无法承受只能害怕的连连摇头，他在李赫宰的禁锢下晃晃悠悠，膝盖一软就要站不稳。

“李赫宰你闭嘴！”

金希澈忍无可忍高声喝道，他最清楚李东海的身体情况，那人根本无法接受真实的残酷，他看见李东海惊恐的脸上逐渐失去血色，垂在两边的手开始控制不住的颤抖，心里暗叫一声不好。

突如其来的庞大信息冲击着李东海脆弱的心脏，模糊的记忆化作尖锐的碎片，不断在他的脑袋里翻滚冲撞，他感觉全身都开始泛疼，疼痛的同时伴随着要将他压垮的脱力感，呼吸变得困难起来，他难受的抓住自己的喉咙。

“哥……希澈哥……”李东海低着头颤颤巍巍的喊他。

金希澈心脏一缩夺回李东海抱住他，抬手撩开李东海长长的刘海想去看看他的眼睛。

“哥在这儿，你说。”

李东海不肯抬头，金希澈只能听见他细碎哽咽的声音：“为什么要……这样做呢。”

“东海你不明白，这些事不是一两句就能解释清楚的。”

他急的头发都要白了，他要怎么告诉李东海当年的真相，那些事三天三夜都说不完，光是他与李赫宰的纠葛就不是李东海现在能听懂的。

“是因为我吗？我有什么值得哥这样对我？”

“有家人多好啊……什么事能比家人更重要呢……”

“哥……”他摸了摸自己的脑袋，那里是只有金希澈和他能懂的意义：“你回家吧，反正我已经这样了，可能这辈子都不会好……”

“说什么呢！傻-逼玩意儿！人家挑拨两句你就忘记自己姓什么了是不是！”

李东海不再说话，这一瞬间他觉得很难过，不管李赫宰所说的一切是否真实，他突然觉得好累好迷茫。

他知道自己身体出了些问题，醒来之后他什么都不会，在金希澈的鼓励下他才开始重新学习吃饭说话，重新学习走路写字。太难了，他觉得太难了，他很努力却还是力不从心，正常人接触的事物他总是需要很长时间才能学会，他不想再这样下去了，他的存在就是一种负担，如果他消失就能解决所有问题，那么……

李赫宰站在一边居高临下的望着他俩，脸色阴晴不定，李东海背对着李赫宰，金希澈看到一滴眼泪落在了地板上，他心里涌起不好的预感，转身就要去房间拿药。

这时，李东海不知哪来的力气，猛地挣脱金希澈的手冲到一边夺门而出，事情发生的太突然，李赫宰和金希澈来不及反应，只听见一阵“哒哒哒”的声音李东海就已经消失在了两人的视线里。


End file.
